1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to acoustical and firewall barrier assemblies particularly suitable for frame construction.
2. Background
Stud wall construction of walls and other structures is in widespread use in the United States. Typically, stud wall construction has wood or metal studs. Wood framing includes, for example, a series of 2 by 4 wood studs, generally 1½ by 3½ inches in cross-sectional size. The studs extend vertically between, and are secured to, a lower stud plate on the floor and double upper stud plates at the ceiling. In metal stud construction, the studs are made of sheet metal having a generally C-shaped cross-section.
In conventional stud wall construction the walls are finished by securing to the studs gypsum board, plywood, plaster or the like (called “wall board” for convenience); and sometimes insulation of various types is installed between the studs and the wall boards. Such stud wall construction provides little barrier to fire or sound transfer.